Dos almas y un sentimiento en común (Shadaze)
by Darkitthost
Summary: Shadow y Blaze sienten cosas por el otro, pero Blaze le teme a Shadow por cómo lo describian. Aun asi, eso no le impide a Shadow no dejar de intentar estar con Blaze. ¿Podran quedar juntos y felices?
1. 1- Nuevos sentimientos

Bueno, hola, este es mi primer fanfic de una pareja que me encanta. Es muy poco conocida pero bueno. Si les gusto el capitulo diganmelo en los comntarios para saber si subir los demas capitulos o solo dejarlo así :P. Bueno empezamos.  
NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA: Los personajes le pertenecen a SEGA, esta pareja se llama shadaze, si no les gusta no la lean, pero no comenten mal de ella. Y esta historia es parte de mi super y extraña imaginación O.o xDD

* * *

Algunas frases antes de comenzar…

"Desde un principio se esperan que las cosas salgan bien…pues hay cosas que pasan y otras que te hacen polvo tu vida, dignidad e incluso tu corazón."

"La vida es como una rosa…a simple vista es bella, pero te clava tus espinas hasta casi desangrarte"

"La ventaja de los fantasmas es que son casi imposibles de matar o eliminas, debido a que la única forma de acabar con ellos es destruir sus raíces"

ADVERTENCIA: No quiero ofender a nadie con estas parejas de esta historia, quizás cierta forma de pensar de algunos personajes no sea cierta, pero aun así esto es solo una historia, no tiene nada que ver con las historias originales de los personajes.

* * *

-capitulo 1: "nuevos sentimientos"-

~Mobius; en algún lugar de él, lejos de los problemas; 16:54~

Él…un erizo negro con franjas rojas, muy reservado, sin expresión notable en ninguno de los aspectos, de carácter tan frio, casi como si fuera un glaciar. Un personaje misterioso e intrigante como los finales de una serio o historia favorita dejada inconclusa en la mejor parte. Todos saben que no siente nada, pero que sea demasiado serio o que sea una forma de vida avanzada no significa que no tenga sentimientos. Solo no los demuestra.

-…su voz… -dice él en un rincón de su alcoba de su enorme casa- si…no…quizás sea su delicada voz… - pone su mano izquierda en su cara.

Estaba extremadamente enamorado de ella. Lo único que quería era escuchar su voz por las mañanas sabiendo que ella era toda suya. Quería sentir su aroma, su suave pelaje de ese color tan fino que tenía, sus delicadas orejas y ver sus hermosos ojos dorados que lo hacían sentirse tan relajado como si estuviera en un colchón de pétalos de rosas al igual que su voz.

-quizás sea su pelaje…-se refriega la cara con ambas manos- aah no sé que podrá ser…- agacha la cabeza y se quita las manos de la cara

En eso esa voz se escucha de afuera, viajando por el aire, traspasando agujeros hasta llega a las suaves orejas de él. Era ella. Era la gata dueña de su frio corazón. Apenas oyó su voz corrió del rincón de su oscura habitación, sacando todos los objetos que estén en su camino hasta llegar a la ventana abriendo un poco su cortina roja carmesí hacia afuera de su casa.

-…Blaze…-dijo su nombre entre suspiros sonrojado de su belleza.

En eso, cuando ella camina por la calle fuera de su casa, mira de reojo la puerta sintiendo deseos de entrar. Pues también sentía algo por el…pero su miedo a la expresión de su cara le ganaba a sus sentimientos de atracción.

-…Shadow…-dice ella entre suspiros parada en la calle frente a la casa de él. Estaba levemente sonrojada, pues no se le notaba a simple vista.

Cuando él estaba ya casi babeando de amor, despertó de su fantasía y decidió concentrarse en otras cosas como leer o cortarse las venas por la muerte de su querida hermana adoptiva María…pero su amor le impedía mirar por la ventana.

-…no tengas miedo…-dijo susurrando hacia la ventana muy sonrojado por el hecho de que ella estaba allí.

Ella sintió un escalofrío, miró hacia la ventana en la que el erizo se encontraba observándola, y sin querer, o sin saber que él la miraba, cruzan sus miradas. Al ver los dorados ojos de Blaze, las mejillas de él se enrojecieron de un color casi igual que las cortinas que cubrían su cara para que ella no lo descubriera, su temperatura corporal se elevó hasta quedar muy alta y su latido del corazón se aceleró demasiado. Cuando pasó un segundo de cruzar sus miradas, él se alejó rápidamente de la ventana y cayó al frío suelo de madera de su habitación. Estaba jadeando y con la cara roja de "vergüenza" (no sé qué termino usar asique no jodan U).

Blaze nunca se dio cuenta de lo que hiso, pero al momento de cruzar sus miradas sintió escalofríos y se sonrojo más. Luego miró a todos lados y no había nadie. Fue entonces cuando decidió seguir por el camino.

-…por un momento pensé que él…-se dice mentalmente mientras camina despacio por la acera-…que él me miraba…arece que solo me ilusiono mas…-se dice decepcionada.

Shadow sintió que se iba, miró por la ventana de nuevo, la vio alejarse y puso su mano suavemente sobre la ventana. Suspiró. Su aliento tenía tanta temperatura como sus mejillas. Tanto que parte del vidrio se "empañó".

-…necesito ver su cara de nuevo…-dijo mientras se arrodillaba en el piso con la mano derecha empuñada en el pecho-…sus hermosos ojos…-dijo sonrojándose más.

Al decir esto en su mente se le hiso el recuerdo del momento en que ella lo miro desconcertada…se sonrojó, puso una de sus manos en su cara dándole una expresión de "qué voy a hacer ahora…".

Se levantó con una cara fría pero sonrojada. Caminó hacia su gran y cómoda cama y se tiró de cara hacia la almohada. En lo único que podía pensar era en su mirada. Pasó una hora ahí hasta que sonó el timbre de su casa. Cuando él lo escuchó, corrió por los pasillos, bajo las escaleras tan desesperadamente que hasta llegó a caerse de cara hasta el último escalón, corrió por la gran habitación principal o sala de estar con las esperanzas de que sea la gata duela de su corazón. Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió con su cara normal, pero al ver quien era se le enfrió la cara. Era el "Faker"

-Hola Emo antisocial- dijo un erizo azul con ojos verdes como esmeralda.

-Qué quieres, Faker-dijo él con frialdad, hasta se podía ver una vena hinchada en su cabeza por irritación.

-Deja de ser tan frío, no arreglarás nada. ¿Cómo crees que conseguí a Amy como novia?- dijo el erizo azul presumiendo.

-Amy me importa una mierda, Sonic. Sólo dime qué demonios quieres y déjame en paz antes de que te dispare en la cabeza, Faker-dijo Shadow con una cara de irritación impresionante.

-Bueno, bueno. Solo vine para invitarte a una fiesta sorpresa para Tails, qué dices- dijo guiñando un ojo esperando respuesta- estará de cumplea-… -Shadow lo interrumpió.

-quiénes estarán…-dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues…Yo, Amy, Rouge…Knuckles…Cream…emm creo que Bla-. –dijo Sonic sin terminar.

-Ok, iré. A qué hora se supone que hay que estar allí y dónde-dijo frío pero aun así se notaba su desesperación.

-A las 18:30, en casa de Tails y… ¿Por qué tan desesperado? ¿Acaso te gusta Rouge? ¿O Blaze?- dijo con tono burlón.

-Sonic, no me gustan las "putas" como Rouge- dijo Shadow serio- ni tampoco me…gu-gusta Blaze…emm, ahh, ¿qué? ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!-dijo Shadow algo sonrojado y nervioso.

-¡WOHOHOHOHOHOW! ¡ESPERA!-dijo Sonic sorprendido-mpphhhwajajajajaja ¿te gusta Blaze? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –dijo burlándose.

-¡Cla-claro que no!-dijo con las mejillas rojas y enojado.

-Jajajajaja no puedo creer lo obvio que pudiste ser ahora, además estas casi babeando cada vez que digo "Blaze"-dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos de la mano derecha poniéndole la otra mano en uno de los hombros de Shadow.

-Blaze…-dijo mirando al piso casi babeando.

-…amm ¿Shadow?-dijo Sonic mirándolo raro- ¡Oye! ¡Despierta!-dijo chasqueando sus dedos para que el erizo reaccionara.

-¿Ah? -dijo Shadow desconcertado.

-Wajajajaja no puedo creerlo -(lo siguiente en tono de burla)-¡Te gusta Blaze! ¡Te gusta Blaze! ¡Te gust-! -Sonic no terminó la frase porque Shadow lo interrumpió tomándolo del pelaje del pecho atrayéndolo hacia él -¡auch!-dijo con tono de dolor

-Si le llegas a decir a alguien te voy a-…-dijo Shadow sin terminar mirando hacia adelante.

-… ¿Me vas aaaa?...-dijo Sonic intrigado. Luego miró hacia atrás y se fijó que estaba Blaze caminando hacia el lado contrario de hace horas-¡Jajaja! ¡Hey Blaz-! –evitando que ella escuchara, Shadow no lo dejó terminar y aún tirándolo del pelaje del pecho, lo jaló hacia adentro de su casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Blaze alcanzó a escuchar pero aún así Shadow entró a Sonic justo antes de que Blaze se diera cuenta.

-¡¿Qué acaso no entiendes, Faker?!-dijo el erizo negro enojado.

-ok, ok, espera, ¿es en serio? ¿No es una broma?- dijo el irritante erizo entre risas.

-Sí, es en serio. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie… -dijo Shadow caminando hacia el sofá rojo carmesí de la sala principal y se sienta.

-Es que ¿tu? ¿Enamorado de Blaze? ¡Eso si que no me lo esperaba nunca! Jeje- dijo sorprendido- pero bueno –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el sillón en donde Shadow se sentaba, y se sienta al lado de él.

-No puedo evitar mirarla, en serio… -dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Pero a ver ¿Qué sientes por ella? –dijo mirándolo con interés.

-…Siento amor… -se destapa la cara- …siento que al ver sus dorados ojos me pierdo en el más allá, y al escuchar su voz…su dulce voz…siento que el suave timbre de voz y delicado sonido de su voz llega como una hermosa melodía de piano y violín hacia mis oídos haciendo que sienta que estoy en un colchón de pétalos de rosas…pero siento que le doy miedo…y eso me decepciona… -dijo deprimiéndose.

En eso queda un gran silencio de 5 segundos. Shadow reaccionó, miró a Sonic y miró su cara de sorprendido y confundido, algo como "Ò.Ô" mezclado con un típico "WTF.-."

-…qué pasa –dijo Shadow algo nervioso por la cara de extrañeza de Sonic.

-…WOW…ni Amy ha sentido eso por mi.- dijo Sonic abrazando a Shadow por la espalda con su brazo que estaba más cerca de Shadow- pero mira. Lo importante es no preocuparse ni desilusionarse. Puede que tengas oportunidad. –dijo consolando a Shadow.

-…Y qué hay de Silver, siempre está con él y se nota que le tiene mucho cariño –dijo mirándolo fríamente.

-¿Silver? Jajaja no sabes nada, ellos son solo amigos. Silver es gay (Yaoi in the story mode: ON) –dijo muerto de risa.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Dijo Shadow levantándose del sofá rápidamente –debes estar bromeando ¡Jajaja! –dijo muerto de risa (wow por primera vez._.).

-Oye, oye, Jajaja, es chistoso, pero en serio –dijo Sonic calmando su risa.

-Ahh está bien, pero… ¿Sabes alguna cosa de Blaze? –dijo Shadow sentándose de nuevo en su lugar de sofá.

-Hmm…sé que le das miedo por la forma en la que matas a todos (xD)…pero a veces, cuando le hablo de ti, o digo tu nombre, ella abre un poco sus ojos y desvía su mirada. Hasta a veces noto que se sonroja –dijo Sonic dándole palmadas suaves a la espalda de Shadow.

-… ¿es en serio?... –dijo Shadow sonrojándose un poco- oh entonces puede que yo…jaja genial –dijo Shadow sonriendo de un lado.

-Oh sí, pero le das miedo ¿recuerdas? –dijo Sonic mirándolo serio.

-… es verdad…ahh estoy perdido –dijo Shadow cerrando los ojos apoyándose en una de sus manos empuñadas.

-Pero igual puedes acercarte a ella, trata de hablarle. No seas tan frio tampoco, así es como le das más miedo también –dijo Sonic levantándose.

-Ok, trataré de hablarle cuando estemos en la fiesta sorpresa de Tails… -dijo Shadow levantándose serio y firme.

-¡Así se habla!, bueno, debo ir a arreglarme y arreglar las cosas en la casa de Tails, llegará en 2 horas a su casa, o sea a las 19:00 hrs. Deberías arreglarte para sorprender a Blaze también ¡Adiós! –dijo Sonic abriendo la puerta y salió corriendo a mucha velocidad.

-…ok… -dijo Shadow acercándose a la puerta para cerrarla, y en eso se encuentra Blaze mirando hacia donde se fue Sonic.

Al ver que ella estaba allí, se sonrojo y se quedó parado. Luego Blaze miró a Shadow y él se sonrojó. Recordó lo que Sonic le dijo y movió su mano haciéndole señas de saludo.

-Ho-hola… -dijo Shadow en voz baja con las mejillas rojas, moviendo su mano.

-ho…la… -dijo Blaze sonrojándose mucho en voz baja, agitano un poco su mano.

En eso Shadow cierra la puerta y Blaze se va sonrojada. Shadow, al momento de cerrar la puerta, se apoya de espaldas en ella y comienza a caer al piso.

-…la saludé… -dijo Shadow sonrojado, apoyado en la puerta y sentado en el piso- …por fin le hablé… -con una mano en la cara y sonriendo, se queda pensando en todo lo que siente por ella.

~FIN~

* * *

Darkitthost : Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, recuerden que es mi primer fanfic y si les gustó no olviden comentar y avisarme si quieren que haga el segundo capitulo ^^

Gardedrimm: Lel, que pedos estás haciendo

Dakitthost : Pues un fanfic, qué mas.

Gardedrimm: a que genial e.e

Darkitthost :...

Gardedrimm:...

Darkitthost:...

Gardedrimm:...

Darkitthost: fuera de mi vista, entra a la jaula ._.

Gardedrimm: ok! ^w^ *entra a su jaula y se sienta como perro*

Darkitthost: bueno, recuerden dejen comentarios! Adios! .U

(LEL)


	2. 2- Una noche inolvidable

Bueno antes de empezar quiero aclarar algunas cosas:

1.- No me ha pasado nada, toda esta maldita demora es por las jodidas clases y sus p*tos trabajos y blablablá ¬¬

2.- leí los reviews que me dejaron y bueno, una persona no entendió algo: cuando dije hermana adoptiva me refería a que María era hermana adoptiva de Shadow, no de Blaze. Si leen bien la historia de Shadow podrán entender que en eso de hermana tengo razón xD pero bueno.

3.- Si me quieren sugerir algo para alguno de los capítulos (después del capítulo 4, porque tengo hasta el 4 anotado en un borrador, no en Word) me lo pueden decir en los reviews, por favor, me serviría mucho.

Bien, ¿empecemos con el capítulo dos!

* * *

-Capitulo 2 "una noche inolvidable"

~Casa de Talis

Sonic ya había terminado de arreglar todo, Tails aún no llegaba, pero ya estaban Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream, el Team Chaotix, Vanilla, Cosmo, Silver, Mephiles y Marine.

Pasaron los minutos hasta las 18:10 y llegó Blaze bien peinada como siempre y con su seriedad y elegancia de todos los días.

-¡Blaze!, dónde estabas, jaja –dijo Amy abrazada a Sonic.

-Hola, estoy bien, gracias, jeje –dijo Blaze muy seria y con tono sarcástico.

-Vamos, señorita Blaze, sonría un poco –dijo Cream tomándola de la mano y llevándola al lugar en donde debía esconderse para la sorpresa de Tails.

-hmjaja, ok Cream –dijo apoyándose en la pared del lugar.

Cuando Cream se fue, llegó Amy y la miró sonriendo con una cara picara, lo cual hiso que Blaze se cruzara de brazos y se sintiera incomoda.

-…amm… ¿Qué-…? -Amy la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta.

-wajajaja Shadow tiene razón –dijo Amy feliz.

-¿Sha-Shadow? –Dijo Blaze sonrojándose -¿q-qué dijo de mi?

-El dijo que…un momento –dijo Amy mirando a Blaze con cara de sospecha.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Blaze aún un poco sonrojada.

-… ¿él te gusta? –dijo Amy mirando a Blaze con cara picara muy cerca de la cara de Blaze.

-¿Quién? –dijo Blaze algo mas sonrojada que antes, mas incomoda y confundida que antes.

- Ya sabes, Sha.. –en eso, antes de que Amy pudiera terminar de hablar, aparece el erizo dueño del nombre que pronunciaría.

-¡Shadow! –dijo Sonic mientras lo iba a buscar a la puerta.

-Te has salvado por esta vez, Blaze –dijo Amy con cara de rencor –Hola Shadow –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lado de Sonic para abrazarlo.

Blaze se quedó mirando a Shadow muy sonrojada desde su lugar. Lo miraba muy sonrojada y con cara de impresionada. Él estaba ahí. Nunca lo había visto tan cerca, pero ahora hiso que Blaze pudiera ver su cara bien, he hiso que se diera cuenta de lo lindo que era no solo de lejos. Ella no podía quitar sus dorados y llamativos ojos dorados de los intensos y rojizos sangrientos ojos de Shadow. Al mirarlo a los ojos, ella se sentía tan bien como si estuviera en un campo lleno de plumas suaves con olor a pétalos de rosas, ese dulce aroma que les encantaba a muchas personas.

En el momento en que Shadow cruzó la mirada con Blaze, ambos se sonrojaron y abrieron un poco más los ojos.

Shadow estaba muy sonrojado al igual que Blaze. Ambos tenían su latido del corazón acelerado y muy fuerte, tanto como para solo escuchar sus latidos y casi ni si quiera sus sentimientos. Blaze tenía la respiración algo agitada y estaba muy roja. Shadow estaba nervioso, rojo y con una gota de transpiración por el nerviosismo en la mejilla.

-Esta es tu oportunidad, Shadow, ve y háblale –dijo Sonic golpeándole el brazo con el codo, lo cual hiso que Shadow soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-Sí, ve con ella –dijo Amy como "metiche".

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sonic the fucking hedgehog! ¡Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie de esto! –dijo Shadow nervioso, irritado, enojadísimo y con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

-Pero Amy es mi novia, además ella guarda muy bien los secretos, no tienes por qué preocuparte –dijo Sonic abrazando a Amy.

-…ok…iré –dijo Shadow muy nervioso.

Shadow miró a Blaze a los ojos y ella también a él. Él se iba acercando lentamente a ella con pasos cuidadosos pero firmes, y con una mirada de firmeza hacia sus dorados ojos.

Al llegar no podían sacar sus ojos de encima del otro; estaban rojos, jadeantes y con los latidos del corazón muy acelerados.

-Ho-hol-hola, Bla-Blaze…aay no –dijo Shadow demasiado nervioso y rojo, pero aún así con su fría voz de siempre.

-Ho…la…Sha-Shadow –dijo Blaze con vergüenza, miedo, nervios y con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el hecho de que hablara por primera vez con "esa persona especial".

-…aa…aah –Shadow no podía decir más que eso.

-…aa –Blaze tampoco tenía palabras.

No podían quitarse la mirada de encima. Ambos estaban frente a frente por primera vez. Estaban casi cuerpo a cuerpo, casi apegados pecho con pecho. Shadow acercó una de sus manos a la cara de Blaze haciendo que ella se sonrojara más. Puso su otra mano que se acercaba a su cara sobre una de las mejillas de Blaze y pudo sentir su suave pelaje por primera vez. Se sentía suave, como el terciopelo. Frotó su mano lentamente por el pelaje de Blaze y se sonrojó más pero sonrió.

-Tu pelaje es suave –dijo Shadow mirando a los ojos con sus ojos medio cerrados y sonriendo de un lado.

-…gracias –dijo Blaze sonrojándose más.

En eso Blaze pone su mano en el pelaje blanco del pecho de Shadow y la otra en su cara.

-Tu pelaje también es suave –dijo Blaze mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo –y tu cara también –dijo sonrojándose más.

Por primera vez podían hablar, por primera vez podían sentir el pelaje del otro y se miraban a los ojos sin temor de nada. Aún así ese hermoso momento no duraría mucho.

-¡Ahí viene Tails! ¡Escóndanse! –dijo Sonic mientras iba a apagar la luz.

Todos se escondieron, Shadow y Blaze estaban de tras de un sillón. Estaban uno al lado del otro y sin querer tenían las manos a 1 centímetro de tocarse. Al momento de apagar la luz, Blaze corrió su mano y sin querer tocó la de Shadow. Aun así, a pesar de la oscuridad Shadow podía ver un poco la cara de Blaze, pero Blaze no podía porque el reflejo estaba hacia ella. En eso, Shadow lo único que podía hacer era contemplarla mientras ella solo miraba el piso sonrojada por lo que se notaba en su cara, pero no quiso perder una oportunidad. Se acercó a Blaze y le besó la mejilla. Shadow hiso que Blaze se sonrojara mucho más de lo que estaba, llegando a notar que su temperatura de la cara subiera. Cuando ya pasaron 3 segundos, Shadow se separo de la mejilla de Blaze y Tails prendió la luz. En eso todos saltaron de sus lugares y gritaron "¡SORPRESA!" haciendo que Tails muriera de risa.

-Jajajaja no debían, chicos –dijo Tails con una lágrima de felicidad en uno de sus azulados ojos.

-Claro que si, para eso son los amigos –dijo Sonic guiñándole un ojo, como siempre, de relleno.

Shadow y Blaze estaban sonrojados pero no se notaba gracias a dios. En eso, Shadow toca la mano de Blaze y la toma haciendo que ella se sonrojara más.

Pasaban las horas y todos celebraban, excepto Shadow que fue al patio trasero de la casa a tomar aire fresco y relajarse por el hecho de que odia estar con mucha gente.

Blaze no podía evitar mirarlo desde adentro de la casa. Ella quería hablar con él de nuevo pero tenía miedo de que llegara a hacerle algo. Salió al patio, se sentó lejos de Shadow sin hacer ruido, y lo observaba muy disimuladamente.

-No tengas miedo –dijo Shadow sin mirarla pero aun así sentía que ella estaba ahí.

- có-cómo sabias que yo estaba aquí –dijo Blaze asustada y sonrojada.

-porque –dijo Shadow levantándose y siguió hablando –por nada del mundo te haría daño a ti –dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella despacio.

-…por qué exactamente a mí –dijo Blaze sonrojándose levemente mientras miraba sus rojizos y brillantes ojos.

-…porque –dijo Shadow agachándose delante de ella, sonrojándose y tomándole la cara con una mano –me importas mucho, Blaze –dijo sonrojándose.

-… ¿en-enserio? –dijo Blaze sonrojándose más mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaze estaba muy sonrojada. Sentía que ellos eran las únicas personas en el mundo…se sentía especial…y al momento de que Shadow la miró a los ojos también sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse demasiado, tanto como para empezar a jadear un poco.

-…Blaze… -dijo Shadow acercándose a ella mientras sus cuerpos se apegaban de a poco –no sabes….lo mucho que me importas…

-…Shadow –dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba más y ponía sus manos en el pecho de él.

Estaban apegados, estaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos podían sentir el calor del otro…podían sentir sus latidos del corazón. Se quedaron ahí mirándose a los ojos muy sonrojados. Shadow estaba tan apegado a ella que podía sentir como sus pechos se aplastaban en su pecho. Todo era perfecto en ese momento…puta madre, ¡FAKER!

-¡Oigan! –dijo Sonic al lado de ellas interrumpiendo su momento perfecto.

-…puta madre, ¡Faker! –Dijo Shadow demasiado enojado y rojo de vergüenza soltando a Blaze y parándose -¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ, IMBÉCIL!

-Solo quería ver cómo iba todo por aquí –dijo Sonic con una cara de imbécil a un nivel superior a 9.000 (ya me entienden ewé).

-Esperen –dijo Blaze levantándose con cara muy seria –a ver, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y por qué tú dices que venías a ver cómo iba todo por aquí? –dijo ella muy enojada con un aura de fuego a su alrededor.

-Wajajajajajajaja, espera…Blaze, ¿También tú? –dijo Sonic acercándose mucho a ella.

- y-yo qué –dijo Blaze nerviosa. En eso Shadow lo mira sonrojado y lo agarra fuerte del brazo.

-Aléjate de ella, Faker –dijo Shadow mientras lo jalaba del brazo muy lejos de allí.

Cuando él hiso eso Blaze se sonrojó y se ilusionó un poco…"¿acaso él me corresponde?" se decía en la mente.

En eso Blaze entra a la casa y se acerca a Amy abrazándola por todo.

-qué pasó –dijo Amy abrazándola también.

-Fue…lo más…vergonzoso….se toda…mi puta vida –dijo Blaze abrazándola más fuerte.

-ven –dijo Amy tirándola tras un sillón –dime qué pasó.

-Estábamos muy cerca –dijo Blaze tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Espera, o sea ¿Te gusta Shadow? –dijo Amy mirándola impresionada.

- ¡OK, SI! ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie! –dijo Blaze mientras le tapaba la boca a Amy. Ella asiente con la cabeza y Blaze se da vuelta.

-Ok, pero ¿qué paso? ¿Qué hicieron? –dijo Amy casi acosándola.

-El me dijo que le importo mucho…y que se preocupaba mucho por mí y que no tuviera miedo de él –dijo Blaze sonrojándose nuevamente y mirando el piso.

-… -Amy la miró con cara de impresión por todo lo que le dijo –n… -en eso Amy se levanta -¡WAAAA! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Wajajajajaja que gen-. –Blaze se levantó y le dio una cachetada -¡Auch!

-¡No grites! –dijo Blaze sonrojada mirando a todos asegurándose de que no la hayan escuchado.

En eso entró Shadow con una cara de enojo enorme, se acercó a Blaze muy atrevidamente, lo cual hiso que se asustara un poco y se sonrojara levemente, la tomó del brazo y la llevo al patio de nuevo como si nada, pero aun así casi arrastrándola. Al llegar ahí él se sentó lejos de la parte visible detrás de un árbol y Blaze se sentó al frente de él. Cuando Shadow se sentó y pudo procesar lo que había hecho, miró a Blaze y se avergonzó tanto que abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Blaze mirándolo a los ojos con más confianza.

-…pues –Shadow no podía ni hablar aún estando con los ojos cerrados, y luego los abre mirándola a los ojos sonrojándose –no me dejaste terminar –dijo Shadow sonrojado.

-y qué me quieres decir –dijo Blaze sonrojándose un poco más.

-…es que no es fácil de decir –dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos, agachando un poco la cabeza por la vergüenza y desviando la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

En eso Blaze le toma la cara a Shadow haciendo que él se sonrojara y abriera los ojos de golpe. Shadow miró a Blaze a los ojos y Blaze estaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos haciendo que él jadeara un poco por sus fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Cuando Shadow iba a hablar Blaze solo se acercó a él peligrosamente, lo pensó un poco acercándose más lento mientras Shadow se alejaba un poco por instinto y pasó lo que se esperaba.

~~~Shadow~~~

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso yo también le gustaba a Blaze? Digo, le mostré un poco de aprecio tomándole la mano, pero…Nunca esperé que ella me besara, aun así admitiré que fue hermoso…se siente bien esta sensación de tener los labios de la persona que mas amas en el mundo junto con los tuyos…a los 7 segundos podía sentir como mi labio inferior y cómo hacía que mi boca se abriera y poder sentir su lengua sobre la mía…era demasiado…estaba muy sonrojado…no podía aguantarlo más, lo único que me hacia seguir era lo que sentía por ella, la amo demasiado como para perder esta oportunidad y renunciar a este primer beso que he recibido.

Estuve esperando demasiado para este momento…sentía que ella era la única en este mundo…

~~~Blaze~~~

Tenía que devolverle de alguna forma lo que me dijo y el hecho de tomarme la mano…y debía besarlo algún día, además…lo amo demasiado…en este beso, al sentir que él no hiso nada para impedirlo…sentía que estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo…es hermoso…solo podía escuchar nuestros latidos del corazón.

~~~Omnisciente~~~

A los 3 segundos del beso, Shadow cerró sus ojos, se sonrojó mucho, abrazó de la cintura a Blaze y pudo sentir que ella se acomodaba sobre él. Ella, mientras lo besaba, sentía el calor de su cuerpo y sus manos rodeando su cintura…también sus corazones latir rápido al mismo tiempo.

-…hm… -Blaze hiso una especie de "gemido" aún besándose con Shadow y puso sus manos en el pelaje blanco del pecho de Shadow debido a que estaban muy pegados. Shadow movió la cabeza a un lado demostrando que si le correspondía. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, demasiado. Sentían como sus lenguas se tocaban, pero ya era demasiado. Estuvieron así alrededor de 30 segundos, hasta que Blaze se separó lentamente de él mientras que se podía notar que solo un hilo de saliva podía conectarlos aún, el cual salía de la punta de sus lenguas, que de pronto se cortó.

-qué fue eso –dijo Shadow muy rojo aún abrazando a Blaze por la cintura.

-…perdón, pero necesitaba respirar –dijo Blaze muy roja y jadeante por el cansancio al no haber podido respirar.

-…me refiero a por qué me besaste –dijo Shadow sonrojándose más por el hecho de haber dicho "besaste" por el amor que siente por ella.

-…porque…yo…-Blaze se sonrojó más mirando hacia abajo y luego a un lado. Estaba tan nerviosa que cerraba sus puños en el pecho de Shadow.

-…te gusto, ¿verdad?...-dijo Shadow cerrando un poco los ojos aún mirándola directamente a sus dorados y brillantes ojos. Blaze se empezó a poner más nerviosa y se sonrojó más.

-s…si…lo siento –dijo Blaze demasiado roja de vergüenza, tanto que se tapó la cara.

-no te preocupes –dijo Shadow sonriendo, destapándole la cara y la abraza más –porque yo…estoy enamorado de ti.

* * *

Darkitthost: Bueno aquí termina este segundo capítulo, ojalá que les haya gustado bastante. Como se dieron cuenta no la seguí por muuuucho tiempo pero era por las malditas clases (jodidos profesores ¬¬). No sé cuándo subiré el otro capítulo, pero no se preocupen, no cancelaré la historia por nada del mundo, no soy tan mala. Bueno eso, dejen reviews, me servirán mucho para saber si la están leyendo o la dejo ahí ^^

Gardedrimm: ¿¡Puedo saliiir?! ¡Quiero meaaaar! (LEL)

Darkitthost: ¿¡pero qué clase de vocabulario es ese!? ¡Estas castigada por un mes más! Decir groserías en público, ja, que mala educación. Bueno ahora sí, hasta el próximo capítulo, responderé las preguntas que tengan sobre la historia si les quedó alguna, adiós.

Gardedrimm: ADIOS ^^

Darkitthost: (le pega a Gardedrimm) ¡cállate! (xD)


	3. 3- Aquí hay Problemas

Bueno querido nekos sensuales (?) aquí esta el capitulo que tanto querían (después de que me hincharan las pelotas en las clases pidiéndonos que hiciéramos un rayo láser des congelador de glaciares con una pata de dinosaurio, la tercera pata de un canguro australiano y el ADN de un monstruo antropomorfo venido de las tinieblas del futuro) malditas clases, me impidieron hacer todo esto, y aviso desde ahora que no seguiré quizás durante un largo tiempo, porque ahora en noviembre se acercan los exámenes finales :c así que ¡bueno! aquí va el capitulo_

(agradecimientos a Gardedrimm [mi mejor amiga] que me ayudo en este capitulo en algunos temas que no sabía que poner a la mitad)

* * *

Capitulo 3: "Aquí hay problemas"

Todos estaban en la casa de Tails. Eran las 7:39 AM, todos dormían en cualquier parte, Sonic y Amy junto en un sillón, Tails bajo la mesa con un papel en la espalda que decía "What does the fox say?!" con un gorro de cumpleaños en el trasero, el Team Chaotix todos con un bigote y barba típicos de las fiestas, Cream y Cosmo durmiendo en las piernas de la señorita Vanilla mientras que Shadow y Blaze estaban en el piso de la sala con todos, Shadow abrazado a Blaze y ella abrazándolo con un brazo.

En eso Blaze despierta mientras un rayo de sol le llega a los ojos haciendo que se encandilara un poco.

-¿ah…? –dijo casi bostezando mientras miraba a todos lados, luego miró a Shadow, que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente con un brazo abrazándola a ella con un rayo de sol en sus ojos. "Se veía tan lindo durmiendo" pensaba Blaze, mientras que los otros duermen profundamente. Ella sonrió un poco al verlo dormir a su lado, verlo con esa cara…sus ojos cerrados, su boca cerrada y un brazo rodeándola. En eso él se movió un poco y se despertó de a poco.

-Hola Blaze –dijo Shadow entre bostezos.

-Hola Shadow –dijo Blaze sonriendo más y mirándolo a los ojos.

-. . .qué se supone que pasó anoche. . . –dijo Shadow somnoliento.

-. . .no tengo idea. . . –dijo Blaze levantando la mitad del cuerpo quedando sentada en el piso. Luego se refriega sus ojos con las manos empuñadas y mira a Shadow con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sea lo que sea, creo que fue divertido –dijo Shadow tomándole la mano a Blaze.

-Hajaja –rió un poco, y en eso Blaze lo levanta a él quedando ambos sentados al lado del otro. Luego Shadow saca una esmeralda (la esmeralda verde), abraza a Blaze de un lado y observa la esmeralda.

-¿Cómo son tus esmeraldas? –dijo Shadow de curioso mirando la Chaos Emerald.

-Son así –dijo Blaze sacando una Sol Emerald azul, poniéndola al lado de la Chaos Emerald. En eso ella guarda la Sol Emerald y Shadow deja la suya en su propia mano.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –dijo Blaze con un aura de aburrimiento.

-Yo sé qué hacer –dijo Shadow atrayendo la esmeralda hacia sí mismo y haciendo un "Chaos Control" hacia un lugar de Mobius.

En eso ambos aparecieron en un lugar que parecía ser detrás de un edificio o casa. Al identificar todo se separaron y empezaron a caminar hacia cualquier lado, aún así Blaze guiada por Shadow.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –dijo Blaze con curiosidad por no saber a dónde la llevaba Shadow.

-Ya lo verás –dijo Shadow tomándola de la mano.

-. . .ok. . . –dijo Blaze correspondiéndole la mano.

Shadow estaba demasiado feliz, aunque no se notara en su fría expresión, pues sabía que ambos se correspondían y podían ser felices juntos. Aún así había un problema con Shadow el cual no podía decirle a nadie. . .no, no era una enfermedad hereditaria ni nada, pero aun así ese secreto era "vergonzoso" y/o "personal".

Cuando se ocultaron en una pared, Shadow abrazó a Blaze de la cintura, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco, e hiso un "Chaos Control" hacia un lugar desconocido.

Cuando Blaze reaccionó abriendo los ojos, vio un lugar hermoso: un cielo azulado, sin nubes, arbustos con rosas blancas, amarillas, rosadas, rojas, arboles muy verdes y grandes, flores de colores, pasto parejo y verde claro, y una cascada con la caída hacia un gran lago de aguas cristalinas.

Blaze empezó a caminar lentamente viendo todo con cara de sorpresa, luego miró a Shadow y sonrió.

-Cómo encontraste este lugar –dijo Blaze acercándose a Shadow caminando.

-Lo encontré una vez que estaba solo, unos meses después de mi des-congelación. Este lugar me da mucha tranquilidad.

-Qué hermoso es esto. . . –dijo Blaze acercándose a la orilla del lago.

-Jeje –Shadow soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas acercándose a Blaze.

-Hmm. . . –Blaze lo miró con cara "picara", pero no de pervertida.

En eso Blaze se puso detrás de Shadow y la empuja al agua.

-¡Hajajajajajaja! –rió Blaze mientras se inclinaba en la orilla viendo a Shadow bajo el agua. En eso él, bajo el agua, abre los ojos muy al fondo del lago, sonríe de lado con cara de maldad, saca la cabeza del agua y se ríe.

-Hajaja no creas que te salvas –dijo Shadow sacándose el agua de la cara con las manos para ver bien.

-Hajaja, ¿Qué? Jaja –dijo Blaze entre risas con cara de risa pero de no entender.

En eso Shadow se acerca a Blaze (nadando xD), le toma la mano y la jala hacia él tirándola al agua también haciendo que caiga sobre él.

Ambos abrazados bajo el agua y muy pegados. Shadow miraba a Blaze con una cara de tranquilidad y amor; y es entonces cuando Blaze abre sus ojos y mira a los ojos DE Shadow, los cuales se veían más brillantes bajo el agua, con sus ojos entrecerrados mirándola felizmente.

Blaze sonrió y subió para respirar al igual que Shadow.

-Hmjajaja –rió Blaze y le salpicó agua en la cara a Shadow.

-Hajaja ¡no hagas eso! –dijo Shadow sacándose el agua se la cara de nuevo.

-Hajaja ok –Blaze se soltó el cabello poniéndose el sujetador de cabello en la muñeca.

En eso Shadow la mira y se queda mirando su cara con el cabello suelto.

-. . .wow. . . –dijo Shadow sonrojándose levemente, casi ni notándose.

-. . .qué pasa. . . –dijo Blaze con cara de curiosidad y algo sonrojada.

-Te ves linda con el pelo suelto –dijo Shadow poniendo sus dedos en su cabeza entrelazándolos con el cabello de Blaze, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara mucho. En eso ella mira a otro lado.

-. . .gr-gracias. . . –dijo Blaze extremadamente avergonzada.

Pasaron mucho tiempo jugando en el agua, luego salieron y estaba atardeciendo. Ese perfecto atardecer con el sol grande, anaranjado con tonos suaves y una gama de colores en orden en el cielo que estaba de naranjo a azul medio morado con algunas estrellas visibles en lo morado.

Shadow se empezó a secar sacudiendo su cuerpo y Blaze juntaba ramas para prenderlas y que ambos pudieran verse con claridad, Shadow fijó su mirada en un punto de Blaze que lo hizo sonrojarse demasiado.

Luego Blaze se dio cuenta de que él la miraba en algún lado y se lo quedó viendo.

-. . .aa. . .qué pasa. . . –dijo Blaze algo sonrojada, pero no notable.

-. . .t. . .tu. . .se. . .se te. . . –tartamudeó Shadow muy rojo tratando de decirle que debía hacer algo por su reputación (?).

-¿se me. . .? –dijo Blaze con tono de preocupación.

-. . .tu. . .tu s. . . –tartamudeó otra vez Shadow con dificultad de soltarlo de una buena vez. Cerró los ojos con vergüenza y se sonrojó más.

-mi qué –dijo Blaze con tono de miedo.

-¡Blaze, se ve tu sost-! –Shadow no pudo terminar debido a que Blaze lo interrumpió, él estaba rojísimo y empezó a ponerse roja mientras hablaba.

-¡Waaa! –se puso roja a más no poder, se volteó y se cubrió en esa parte con sus manos (LEL) – ¡No puedo creerlo!

-. . .haja. . .aa. . .oh dios. . . –apenas hablando, Shadow se sentó al lado de Blaze y la volteó.

-Ja. . . –apenas con una pequeña risa de vergüenza, seguía con las manos cubriendo sus partes traslucidas.

-No te preocupes, no hay por qué tener vergüenza –dijo Shadow abrazándola de un brazo con ternura pero aun así con cara seria.

-ok –dijo Blaze aún roja por lo que pasó.

Luego de eso ambos notaron que ya era de noche, lo cual hiso que ambos tuvieran que irse por el hecho de que todos deberían de estar preguntándose "¿Dónde carajos están estos dos?" y cosas así.

Cuando ya iban en camino se encontraron con Rouge, lo cual al parecer estaba sola y parecía como que si los estuviera espiando.

Rouge era demasiado manipuladora y cuando se trataba de espiar y esconderse era experta y profesional (xD). Pero no pudo esconderse de los felinos y ágiles ojos de Blaze.

-Hola Rouge, ya te vi –dijo Blaze naturalmente algo separada de Shadow para que nadie sospechara nada de eso de que se gustaban.

-¡Oh! Hola Blaze –dijo Rouge fingiendo haber sido vista de la nada como su no hubiera hecho nunca nada.

-Rouge ya basta, yo sé lo que haces y será mejor que te vayas ahora –dijo Shadow cruzado de brazos y con tono muy serio.

-Pero por qué tan malo con tu querida amiga, Shady –dijo Rouge acercándose de forma coqueta a Shadow. Esto obviamente hizo que Blaze se pusiera celosa, se sonrojó un poco y puso cara de sorprendida por los celos, aún así sabiendo que Shadow no la quería.

-Rouge. . . –dijo Blaze en voz baja con algo de miedo.

-Rouge aléjate de mí –dijo Shadow ya muy enojado y poniéndose al lado de Blaze.

-Oh vamos, no seas así –dijo Rouge acercándose a la cara de Shadow.

-¡Rouge basta! –dijo Blaze indignada hasta el límite, ya se podía notar un poco que estaba celosa.

-Por favor Rouge, ya ba. . . –Rouge no dejó terminar a Shadow besándolo en los labios haciendo que Blaze se sonrojara, y se enojara y se entristeciera al mismo tiempo.

-. . .Shadow. . .Rouge. . . –solo pudo alcanzar a tartamudear en cuanto lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Luego Shadow empujó a Rouge haciendo que se separen, pero ya era tarde; Blaze corrió muy lejos. Blaze estaba tan enojada que ya estaba a 50° de temperatura corporal.

-¡Blaze, no! –gritó Shadow después de separarse de Rouge y enojarse demasiado -¡Arg! ¡Qué pasa contigo, Rouge! –dijo Shadow demasiado enojado y empezó a correr en busca de Blaze.

En eso Rouge se cruzó de brazos y sonríe de un lado de la boca con una especie de cara de "misión cumplida". En eso ella saca su celular y marca un número, y al contestarle…

-La sospecha era cierta –dijo Rouge al celular.

-Genial, ahora podremos joderlos todo el tiempo, Jajaja –dijo una áspera voz a través del celular. Dicho esto, Rouge colgó y guardo su celular en quién sabe dónde (xD)

Pasó mucho tiempo desde que Shadow buscaba a Blaze por todos lados, ya era de noche. Solo quería matar a Rouge por hacer esto en frente de la persona que más amaba, aún así ella ya se había dado cuenta.

Ella estaba en una especie de fin de una quebrada, como si quisiera lanzarse desde ahí y caer al suelo enterrándose todas las rocas picudas naturales y desangrarse para acabar con su vida de una buena vez.

Estaba pensando que, ahora que él la "amaba a ella" (según Blaze xD) y la había besado, no sabía qué hacer con su vida más que acabarla aquí.

Pero ella lo piensa siempre dos veces antes de hacerse daño, y que era mejor volver a su dimensión donde todos se debe de preguntar "dónde pedos esta la princesa Blaze", así que ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Luego abrió los ojos a la mitad y sacó una Sol Emerald azul, la miró fijamente como brillaba en el reflejo del sol, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer un "Sol Control" con otra Emerald, una sombra apareció.

Blaze no le prestó mucha atención y siguió sacando la otra esmeralda para hacer de una vez el Sol Control y ver si podía regresar, pero esa sombra se hizo más grande y de ahí salió una especie de humo morado con negro como si fuera una nube tóxica.

Eso captó más la atención de ella por estar en frente de ella, y como es un gato, sabía que era algo malo, así que retrocedió un poco asustada. Luego lentamente, de la sombra, empezó a salir una figura parecida a Shadow, lo causó que Blaze frunciera el ceño. Pero no era Shadow. Cuando pudo hacerse visible totalmente, Blaze la miró raro por ser de otros colores. Era más pálido el color negro con una tonalidad azul, con franjas, envés de rojas, de color entre azul y verde oscuro. Cuando Blaze lo miró a los ojos le dieron escalofríos. Tenía los ojos verdes y brillantes como un "destacador" fosforescente de color verde, y sus anillos envés de ser de ese tono dorado brillante parecen como haber perdido su poder y oscurecido de un tono grisáceo y su piel, el color que se le notaba era blanco medio grisáceo.

Era escalofriante para Blaze, pero aún así lo miraba esperando respuestas para saber quién es él.

-quién. . .eres tú –dijo Blaze en voz baja y nerviosa por el miedo que sentía, que al mismo tiempo le dominaba la mente.

-dulces sueños, princesa Blaze –dijo esa misteriosa y sombría figura parecida a Shadow sosteniéndola por detrás con una mano en su pecho y la otra mano en su boca de ella haciendo que esta se adormeciera y no se pudiera mover.

Blaze, luego de cinco minutos, empezó a despertar de a poco entreabriendo suavemente sus ojos viendo levemente borroso, ni idea alguna de dónde "pedos" estaba. Cuando finalmente despertó completamente pudiendo ver todo con claridad, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en un extraño lugar, parecía ser una habitación; era muy grande, y cuando se movió pudo darse cuenta de que estaba acostada en una cama. Trató de sentarse en la cama pero estaba paralizada por lo que esa figura extraña le hizo. Aún así podía mover un poco los ojos, la boca y muy poco la cabeza. Lo único que vio y sabía era que estaba en una habitación. Podía apreciarse un gran aura de oscuridad y maldad rondando por todo el cuarto como la humedad en un sauna. Tenía demasiado miedo. Tanto como para que su sangre de le helara y le dieran escalofríos.

-qué es esto. . . –dijo Blaze apenas moviendo la boca. Cuando parpadeó, apareció una nube negra con tonos morados al frente de ella. La miró fijamente, quedando tensa en su lugar y cuándo la nube oscura se esfumo, se divisó la misma figura que se había encontrado en el lugar antes de llegar al que estaba ahora. Cuando ya se encontraba demasiado asustada, esa figura se dio vuelta con los entrecerrados, demostrando demasiada seriedad, haciendo que la sangre de Blaze se le helara cada vez más por el miedo hacia lo que podía terminar haciendo con ella.

-así que la gatita decidió despertar. . . –lo único que salió de esa extraña figura fue eso, a pesar de no tener boca. Cuando decidió por fin moverse un poco más, luego empezó a darse vuelta hasta que Blaze pudiera contemplarla más y con más claridad. Era igual a Shadow en apariencia, solo lo diferenciaban los colores y el hecho de no tener boca.

-responde. . .q-quién eres. . . –apenas moviéndose solo pudo decir eso, con la voz cortada por el hecho de que no podía moverse. La figura solo se acercaba lentamente haciendo que su prisionera se asustara cada vez más. El miedo de la gata se sentía en el ambiente. Solo se podría decir específicamente que había una tensión enorme en esa habitación. Por desgracia ella estaba paralizada y no podía hacer nada más que mirar con miedo, ver cómo su perdición se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

La figura llegó al lado derecho de la cama en la que Blaze estaba acostada, ella cerró los ojos creyendo que algo le haría, pero solo sintió que él se le acercó a la cara. Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio que estaba mirándola fijamente a 2 centímetros de su cara. Esto hiso que Blaze pudiera fijarse en su cara sin expresión, su pálida cara, sus radiantes y extraños ojos verdes opacos de un tono muy peculiar.

-no me recuerdas, ¿no? –dijo la figura con una voz más masculina y grave que la de Shadow.

-n-no. . . –dijo apenas, Blaze aprisionada.

-soy quien hizo que casi mueras. . .Mephiles. . . –al escuchar esto, Blaze se lo quedó mirando impresionada y fijamente. Ese nombre. Algo de especial tenía ese nombre. Era tan escalofriante como su cara. Aunque su nombre resulte algo gracioso para alguien como él, no causaba gracia alguna al verle la cara. No podía recordar nada de dónde pedos provenía ese nombre, pero le venían imágenes de él entre las llamas causándole escalofríos. No podía recordar el origen de ese nombre, ni tampoco recordaba haberlo escuchado antes. Pero esa criatura venida de la oscuridad llamada Mephiles sabía perfectamente quién era ella y lo que él le hizo a Blaze. Mephiles se subió a la cama y Blaze cada vez más pensaba que su fin se aproximaba. Lo único que podía llegar a hacer era cerrar los ojos fuertemente para no ver lo que él haría con ella. Al darse cuenta de que aún estaba viva, abrió lentamente un ojo para ver qué estaba pasando, y no era lo que se podía esperar.

Mephiles quedó sobre Blaze acorralándola en esa cama…Dios, qué pensaría Shadow si los viera así. . .

-¡Q-qué haces! –Blaze apenas podía decir algo con claridad por la agitación que le causaba el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Desde ahora –dijo Mephiles agarrando las muñecas con fuerza para que no tratara de moverse (la parálisis es temporal, tampoco tan mala con ella) y se acercó peligrosamente a su cara –eres mía a partir de ahora.

Solo eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que Blaze se pusiera roja y abriera los ojos como platos, con miedo.

La parálisis que la tenía aprisionada se había acabado. Aun así no podía moverse a causa de Mephiles. Blaze Forcejeó los brazos para tratar de liberarse de él, pero solo logró que Mephiles le aplicara más fuerza al retenerla.

Mephiles no hiso caso a los protestas de Blaze y solo se inclinó hacia una de sus suaves orejas haciendo que esa hiciera es extraño movimiento de gatos cuando algo les molesta.

-¡deja-! –Mephiles la interrumpió mostrando su boca (aunque no tuviera nada de especial), poniendo su roja lengua sobre ella, lo cual hiso que ella se pusiera demasiado roja, contuviera su respiración, apretara sus puños, cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y tensara sus piernas. El ambiente que había cambió de tensión y frió a uno con temperatura alta. Mephiles empezó a lamer cuidadosamente la oreja de su prisionera haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño suspiro de "placer" dejando salir el aire que contenía haciendo que sus ojos y manos se relajaran. Se podía saber perfectamente que Blaze le gustaba esto, pero le gustaría más si fuera Shadow…y de nuevo pensando en ese erizo, ¡oh por Dios!, ¡Shadow! Si viera esto sería un total caos…

-Ngh Me-Mephiles. . . –Blaze solo pudo dejar salir esas palabras de su boca. No podía evitar jadear. Esto era demasiado para ella; nunca había estado expuesta a una situación así, mucho menos a la fuerza. Mephiles empezó a lamer más rápido, como si fuera un helado que se derrite. Blaze relajo un poco sus piernas y se sonrojo un poco más.

-No puedes decir que esto no te gusta –dijo Mephiles deteniéndose para decir eso y, dicho eso, siguió con su acto.

-M-Mephiles –insistió Blaze tratando de detenerlo –a. . .aa ba-basta. . . –él siguió con esto. Nada del mundo lo detendría. Mephiles separo de la oreja de Blaze, notándose un pequeño hilo de saliva que se cortó al separarse más, y se acercó a su mejilla para lamerla. Lo único que se podía hacer en ese momento era quedarse ahí. . .ay dios, ojalá Shadow no se enoje o todos mueren. . .

Todo esto ya era muy malo para ella, sobre todo por el simple hecho de que no sea Shadow. Ay por dios ¡Shadow! ¡La cagaste! ¡Hijo de Puta! XD bueno, ahora sí.

De la nada solo se siente el sonido de una pistola cargándose. Blaze tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió.

-Deja a mi gatita. . .ella es solo mía. . . –se escucho por toda la habitación esa masculina y suave voz. Blaze solo escuchó y reconoció quién era. Abrió los ojos y era quien se esperaba, un valiente caballero defensor de lo que le pertenecía.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

(no me culpen, la idea de poner algo Mephaze fue de Gardedrimm)

Ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo, por favor déjenme comentarios porque me servirán para saber si en realidad leen mi historia, y muchas gracias Noemi-senpai yuppiiii por dejarme comentarios, se nota que te encanta mi historia y bueno me agradas xd.

POR FAVOR SI ESTAS LEYENDO MI HISTORIA DEJAME COMENTARIOS, necesito saber si hay más gente que lo lee :c

Bueno eso, sigan siendo como son ewe hasta el proximo año (mentira, no se preocupen) xd Darkitthost: ¡Fuera! ¡PAZZZ!


End file.
